One step at a time
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Timmy: Ant and Jordan find themselves separated and Ant and Jordan change. One learns good the other bad and they clash heads on many things including which side to support in the great war. Princessfluffyfluff: Good show Timmy! Ant and Jordan: YOU DON'T OWN US. Princessfluffyfluff: that is correct we own none of these characters except original characters like Ms.Hasriguard


"Jordan.", a voice says. "What?" Jordan groans his sapphire blue eyes flicking open. "You had another nightmare." Jordan's friend said. "Oh did I wake you up Ant?" Jordan asks. "No I was reading but we don't want you waking up ." Ant says. "Yeah that'd be bad my old burns aren't gone yet." Jordan mutters. "Do you want some Antibiotic ointment I still have some" Ant says. "That'd be nice" Jordan says. Ant silently kneels at the end of his bed using the dim moonlight to find the ointment in his suitcase. He finds it and stands up approaching his best friend. Ant slides Jordan's shirt up and gently rubs some ointment on the whip burns. "I still can't believe she whipped you extra" Ant whispers. Jordan smiles faintly. "It really ticks me off" Ant says. Jordan smiles at his extremely caring best friend. Jordan wakes up to Ant's blood curdling screams of pain and sadness. The other orphans are looking around at each other in sadness. Ant was the nicest most spirited one there Ant had never really been an easily quenched flame. He was the only one who was ok with living there. threw Ant in the boys' dorm. He fell to the ground an album sliding across the floor. The album looked burnt like it'd been thrown in a fire which it had. Ant crept to the album and picked it up. He looked at the ground sobbing. Jordan ran over to his best friend. "Ant are you" Jordan starts but is interrupted by Ant. "She burnt it" He whispers as the ashes smeared on his night shirt. "I bloody hate her" Ant growled. Jordan stared at Ant who'd never used a curse word let alone 'bloody' in his life. The other male orphans crept to Ant's side. The flame had been quenched. "What was that Ant?" a newer boy asked. "It was the only family album we'd ever created and she burnt it like he was a piece of wet newspaper, like it meant nothing to anyone just like me" Ant said. Ant bolted under his bed refusing to come out. The boys and girls tried to get Ant to come out but he refused just lying there. Jordan would bring him food. Ant watched as the boys were adopted but Jordan refused to leave unless they adopted Ant to. They would call Ant a letdown, pointless effort anything rude until one day.

A crazy gray haired widow walked in her hair which had been tamed at one point now throwing its tips into the air like snakes. "Welcome" Jordan said dully as he and Ant swept the floor. "Good Morning young man I'm guessing you two work here" the woman says. "No Madam" Ant says sadly. "Do you happen to know where Ant and Jordan reside in this place?" the woman asks. Ant almost drops his broom. "That's us" Ant says. "Well my goodness you don't seem as bad as they say you are, you seem heartbroken" the woman says. Jordan sighs. Ant looks at the woman his eyes brimmed with tears. "Well I might ask where is I'd like to make an adoption" She says. "Ms. Hasriguard!" Jordan calls. The dreaded tromps down the steps. Ant resists the tickling sensation in his nose from the drugish smelling smoke coming from . "Hello Ma'am what may I do for you?" asks putting on a fake salesman smile. "I'd like to adopt these two fine boys right here" The woman said. "These two the laziest one's here that will always defy you and be in your way?" asked. "Yes" The woman says. "Take 'em no charge" says pushing the boys towards the woman. Ant falls to the ground something shattering under his jacket. He pulls a metal chain from his pocket a used to be pocket watch sits in his hand. Ant looks at growling quietly. "Come young'uns" The woman says. Ant follows the woman but before Jordan leaves, he kicks then bolts after the slow moving woman. "What is your name or what do you wish for us to call you?" Ant asks. "My name is Hermione but you may call me as you wish I do not care" the woman says. "Can we call you mom?" Jordan asks. "Sure" Hermione says. She stops at a sad looking house which has a confusing design.

Ant observes the beautifully designed house his ten year old eyes taking it all in. Jordan's eleven year old eyes were taking it in as well. "Whoa" Ant says. Hermione chuckles faintly. "Now Ant let me see your jacket and pocket watch" She says softly. Ant gives them to her. She gently removes the, not very badly, shattered glass and starts to repair the watch. Ant smiles as well as Jordan. "Thank you so much that means a lot to me" Ant says happily. "Why is that?" Hermione asks. "Jordan bought it for me" Ant says. Jordan smiles nudging Ant lightly. "Well that was sweet of you" Hermione says adjusting her silver framed glasses. Jordan smiles his red framed shades sliding slightly up his nose. Hermione finishes holding up the shiny watch. "_Slidrian__[HM1] _" she commands. Ant and Jordan stare as the glass's shards mend, the cracks slowly disappearing, leaving the watch in perfect condition. "Here young'un" she says handing the watch to the astonished Ant. Ant takes it gingerly. "How did you?" Jordan asks. "Simple command word actually anyone over time would be able to use it but I sense a greater power in you boys" Hermione says. A girl around nine peers down from the stairwell. Her hair is crazily curly and Jordan's eyes look up at her. She slowly walks down the stairs and Ant turns around. She's taken aback by the black haired boy that stands in front of her. She smiles. "Natalie this is Ant and Jordan" Hermione says to the crazy haired girl. Ant smiles resisting the urge to blush. "Nice to meet you Natalie" Ant says. Her heart melts at his voice. "N-n-nice to meet you to" she says hurriedly. She runs off thinking she's stupid. Ant watches in confusion. "_Someone likes you Ant_" a voice says in Ant's head. "Would you to like to see your rooms or room if you'd like to share" Hermione asks. Jordan nods. Ant nods, still pondering what's wrong with Natalie. "Ok come along you two" Hermione says walking up the stairs. Jordan is surprised at how fast she can get up. She swings open two rooms. Jordan and Ant each pick one. Ant had chosen the one with a large bay window. He'd always liked the outdoors and was fascinated by it. "I knew he was going to be a nature mage" Hermione whispers. "What?" Ant asks. "Nothing just talking to myself" Hermione says. The sun had set an hour ago. "Thank you Mom" Ant says hugging Hermione. Hermione smiled hugging Ant back. Jordan was arguing with the voice in his head. Ant curled up in his bed the mattress comforting him and he liked it more because of the recycled materials he had no idea why.

Ant and Jordan walked down the stairs talking and smiling. They we're the inseparable type of friends one was not found without the other nearby. Natalie walks in hurriedly her jacket swishing. Ant's heart fluttered. "You blew it Natalie, don't even try" Natalie muttered to herself. "But he's so attractive how is he single is it because he was an orphan" Natalie ponders quietly. "There you three are" Hermione says all smiles as she sets breakfast out for the three. "Just set yourselves down and dig in" Hermione said her eyes filled with happiness. Once they'd finished eating Hermione spoke. "I have to go into town for a couple hours you three should be fine on your own right" Hermione asks. "I have to go to my dad's soon" Natalie says. "Ok well you two should be safe" Hermione says. Ant nods collecting everyone's plates and setting them, after rinsing, in the dishwasher. He starts it and Natalie gets up to leave. "Bye you two" Hermione says hugging the two boys before she's on her way. "Bye" Jordan calls. "Bye Jordan" Natalie says lightly hugging the boy. "Bye Ant" she says hugging Ant against her will she kisses him on the cheek and runs out the door. Ant blushes furiously and looks at Jordan who stares back. Ant giggles like a young school girl, Jordan bursts out laughing from Ant's reaction. Ant rolls his eyes at Jordan. "Let's go explore Mom said we could" Jordan says. Ant nods. They end up at the library. Ant pulls down a book about reptiles and Jordan chooses the legends. Jordan carefully turns to the table of contents. Jordan carefully turns to the legend of Herobrine. He reads until the last line. "What's wrong Jordan" Ant asks. "Listen to this: Herobrine aside from rarely trusting anyone had one child named Jordan whose mother died giving birth to the child. Herobrine was forced to give him to an orphanage by Notch who believed Herobrine would not be able to raise a child." Jordan reads. "Imagine if that was you" Ant laughed. Jordan instinctively hid his scar. "Jordan look who is that" Ant asks urgently running to a window. Two men were walking towards the house. Ant and Jordan soared down the steps. The men march through the door expecting the house to be empty. They were surprised to be met by Ant and Jordan. They growled and drew swords. "_Slindrian des madriezlen_[HM2] " Ant screamed and vines sprouted from the floor boards and grabbed the men throwing them against the ground knocking them unconscious. Hermione bursts through the open the door to Jordan comforting the terrified shaking Ant. The men are still lying there the vines had disappeared though but one's skin was webbed with a rash since he was allergic to the vines ant had summoned. Hermione ran to the boys hugging them. Oh my poor dearests Hermione whispered.

Ant was sick from the power he'd used Natalie and Jordan were talking to him. Hermione had run off to fetch someone she would not name. Jordan trotted down the stairs to get ant another glass of water. Natalie started to follow but Ant took her hand in his relatively warm hand. She looked at him and he smiled faintly but he heard Jordan approaching and let go of her hand. She refused to blush as Jordan walked in. He handed the water to Ant who smiled. "Thank you Jordan" he croaked. Jordan smiled. Ant soon fell asleep. Hermione returned after Ant had fallen asleep. Jordan and Natalie were playing chess on the kitchen table with a board Natalie had. Hermione waved at them a man following her, his dark blue jeans blended well with his cyan colored shirt. She jogged up to ant's room the man following her. Jordan thought there was something familiar about him. The man walked into the room his white eyes taking in Ant. He muttered a few things and held his hand out slightly palm up. "_Syndryis_[HM3] " the man said. Ant became healthy and continued snoring quietly. "I can't thank you enough Herobrine I know you're busy but would you like to stay for dinner" Hermione asked. "I think I can do that I have time endless piles of it" He says smiling at Hermione. Hermione grins. "We should let Ant sleep he's tired" Hermione says. The adults walk out of the room after Hermione tucks Ant in. Jordan stares at Herobrine who's talking to Hermione over Jordan and Natalie's chess game. "Checkmate" Natalie says as Jordan moves his pawn. "I don't mean to be rude but what's your name sir" Jordan asks. "Herobrine what's yours" Herobrine asks smiling. "Jordan" Jordan says. The tips of Herobrine's smile tips downwards not forming a frown but more or less an off in a different world look. He shakes off the daze. "Are you ok" Jordan asked. "Yeah fine just memories" Herobrine says. Natalie looks at her watch and stands up. "I have to go" Natalie whispers to Hermione who's watching Jordan who gently pats Herobrine's shoulder. Hermione nods and Natalie leaves. "What memories if it's ok for me asking" Jordan asks. "I just had a son named Jordan I'm pretty sure he'd be around your age now but he's at an orphanage ran by the Hasriguards" Herobrine said. Herobrine looked at Jordan and saw his wife's intelligent blue eyes in this young boy who had brown hair like his own. Jordan blinked. Ant walked down the stairs yawning. Herobrine looked up at ant who looked down at him. "So much like his father" Herobrine mutters. "Thank notch you're ok" Jordan says hugging Ant tightly. "Has he managed anything magic wise" Herobrine asks Hermione quietly inaudible to the two boys. "Who, Ant" Hermione asks. Herobrine nods. Hermione shrugs still boiling water. "Ant come here please" Hermione says turning away from the stove. Ant jogs over. "Ant when those men appeared what did you and Jordan do" Hermione asks. "I said something and vines sprung out and knocked them unconscious" Ant says. "That's quite powerful of you such a youngster a fast learner just like your parents" Herobrine says. "My parent's" Ant asks. "Huston and Nagira Venom" Herobrine says. "You knew them" Ant asks. "Yes I even know why they named you Ant" Herobrine says. "Can you tell me why" Ant asks. "When you were first born there was a fire ant in your crib at the hospital you were stung by it and most newborns would have died but you didn't against all odds and they decided that would be your namesake" Herobrine says. Ant smiles. "Thank you" Ant says. "That's all I needed Ant" Hermione says. Jordan Ant and Herobrine sit down at the table. Ant starts glancing between Jordan and Herobrine. Herobrine and Jordan tilt their heads in the same way. "You two look really similar and a lot of the same habits" Ant says. Herobrine looks at Jordan who looks back. "Do you remember your old last name" Herobrine asks Jordan. "Infernus dæmonium" Jordan says after a few minutes of silence. "Is your middle name Maron" Herobrine asks. "Yes how do you know" Jordan asks. "Do you have a scar just above where your elbow is" Herobrine asks. Jordan nods pulling off his leather jacket his white T-shirt not covering the scar. Herobrine turns his arm scars raking up and down his arms.

"He needs a mother Herobrine you can't take care of the child" Notch growls. "Notch you don't run my life" Herobrine barks his white eyes flaring. "Do you want the child to die" Notch asks in all seriousness. "No" Herobrine says his eyes brimmed with tears. "Then give him to an orphanage" Notch says teleporting away. Herobrine looks over at the crib where his son resides asleep. Herobrine scoops up the child. "It'll be ok Jordan it'll be ok" Herobrine whispered. Jordan opened his eyes and smiled a toothless smile. Herobrine's heart melts and he sighs. "I'm doing this to protect you but it's hard and you're not helping" Herobrine said running his thumb over Jordan's cheek. Herobrine swallowed to keep from crying. Herobrine pulled on a jacket and wrapped Jordan in a blanket. Herobrine trudged out into the white snow and sighed. He walked towards town. He noticed tracks and gasped. He turned just in time for an arrow to graze Jordan's skin just above his elbow and stab into Herobrine's arm. Herobrine cried out in rage and pain. Herobrine snarled and another came up behind knocking Herobrine hard on the head. Herobrine collapsed but Notch ran through picking up the crying Jordan and running knowing Herobrine would be fine they wanted Jordan. Notch disappeared in front of their eyes. Notch stood on the step of 's orphanage this was when Diane's, the Ant and Jordan knew, mother ran the orphanage. Notch sighed. "I'm sorry Jordan but it's for the best" Notch says before he hands Jordan to . "I'll take good care of him and the venom's recently brought a child so they'll be safe" says. Notch nods smiling.

Jordan looked up at Herobrine and hugged him tightly. Herobrine hugged Jordan tightly almost crying. Hermione gestured for Ant to follow her as they fled the room. "I missed you dad" Jordan whimpered. "I know but I'm here now that's what matters" Herobrine says. "Please don't leave me again" Jordan whimpers. "I won't I won't" Herobrine says. Herobrine lets tears fall and Jordan climbs into his lap.


End file.
